metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
EVA
EVA, also known as Tatyana, and later known as Big Mama, was a female spy and a femme fatale, who fought alongside Naked Snake during Operation Snake Eater. While posing as a KGB agent, she was actually a spy for the Chinese People's Liberation Army and was on a mission to obtain the Philosophers' Legacy. EVA is the surrogate mother of Solid Snake and Liquid Snake. History Early Life EVA was born in Meridian, Idaho on May 15th, 1936. Since childhood, she had received spy training in The Philosophers Charm School, a joint US-Soviet-Chinese facility, so she could become a "sleeper agent". As a result, she's indistinguishable from any other native-born American. During this time she met The Boss, who was an instructor at the school. She eventually joined the Chinese People's Liberation Army General Staff Headquarters - Second Division. There, she learned techniques such as "bandit shooting", a horizontal sweep using the China Type 17 pistol. In 1964, she infiltrated Groznyj Grad, a Soviet military fortress under the command of GRU Colonel Volgin. She did this by posing as the lover of rocket scientist Sokolov, under the alias Tatyana (although Sokolov later revealed that Tatyana was actually Volgin's lover). After Sokolov was captured by Volgin, in order to continue his work on the Shagohod weapon, she pretended to serve the Colonel. EVA met Naked Snake in Tselinoyarsk, during Operation Snake Eater, as a KGB spy sent by Soviet leader Khrushchev, and was supposedly one of the NSA code breakers who defected in 1960 along with ADAM. She had been ordered to use her position in Groznyj Grad to supply Snake with information and to acquire intelligence on Shagohod. However, she had actually been sent by the Chinese branch of The Philosophers to steal The Philosopher's Legacy from Colonel Volgin (it is unknown who the real EVA was and what became of him). After Snake had completed his mission, EVA revealed the truth behind her mission. She had also been ordered to kill anyone who knew about what happened. As she watched Snake sleep on the cabin floor, she made the distinct decision not to kill him, because she had promised The Boss not to. The microfilm EVA stole later turned out to be a fake. Unbeknownst to her, half of the real Legacy made it back into the hands of the CIA thanks to Ocelot. This blunder cost EVA her job at PLA Intelligence and, according to official records, EVA disappeared in Hanoi during the Vietnam War in 1968. The Patriots In 1971, Big Boss rescued EVA at Hanoi and invited her to become a founding member of The Patriots along with himself, Para-Medic, Sigint, Zero, and Ocelot. Using the influence of The Patriots, Zero turned Big Boss into an idolized figurehead-like symbol for The Patriots, causing Big Boss to go against Zero's methods. In 1972, Zero had Para-Medic (under her real name of Dr. Clark) as the head of the Les Enfants Terribles project while EVA willingly volunteered as the surrogate mother for Solid Snake and Liquid Snake. As the eggs used to help create the clones came from Dr. Clark's Japanese assistant, no Snake carried any of EVA's genetic information. Despite that Big Boss disapproved of the project and the Twin Snakes, EVA saw Solid Snake (and possibly Liquid Snake) as her son. After Big Boss's failed coup de tat attempts (Outer Heaven and Zanzibar Land), Zero put Big Boss in a nanomachine-induced coma which motivated EVA and Ocelot to secretly defect from the Patriots. After EVA and Ocelot enlisted the assistance of Naomi Hunter and Gray Fox to kill Para-Medic (Dr. Clark) in 2003 and Sigint (Donald Anderson) killed off by Ocelot himself while in Shadow Moses, Zero was the last one alive and went into hiding. Sometime, after losing contact with Ocelot after the Manhattan Incident, EVA fled to Eastern Europe and became "Big Mama", leader of the Paradise Lost Army. In addition to taking in war orphans, she worked to stop Zero's proxy-AIs (and, by extension, the War Economy) forever. In 2014, under her alias of Big Mama, EVA, now an elderly woman at the age of 78, contacted Solid Snake during his mission to terminate Liquid Ocelot. Snake followed a member of her resistance and ultimately reached Big Mama's hideout. There, she revealed to him the creation of The Patriots. She also revealed to Snake that she was in possession of Big Boss's body, which was being kept alive by nanomachines (however, in reality, this was really Solidus Snake's body as Raiden and Big Mama had earlier recovered Big Boss and were repairing the damage done to his body with body parts from Solidus and Liquid Snake while waiting for the AI system to be brought down so Big Boss could be revived from his nanomachine-induced coma). Soon after, their location was discovered and PMCs were locking in on them. As EVA, members of the resistance, and Snake moved out, decoy vans were set to allow the van with the corpse of "Big Boss'" to get away. Riding with EVA on her motorcycle, Snake protected Big Mama and the van from PMCs in a wild chase until Raging Raven's continuous attacks caused them to crash. After Snake defeats her, he tended to the injured Big Mama (oddly enough, she was injured at the same spot on her body she had been injured during Operation Snake Eater and crashing in a similar manner) and they headed for their getaway cruiser only to find Liquid Ocelot waiting for them. After Liquid Ocelot beat Snake with CQC techniques and defeated Meryl Silverburgh and her men by activating Guns of the Patriots, Liquid Ocelot had Vamp tossed the corpse of Big Boss to Snake and EVA as it burns (since Liquid Ocelot no longer needed Big Boss's DNA). EVA, in an attempt to save the body, leapt onto the fire. Snake saved her from Liquid Ocelot's gunshot but badly burnt the left side of his face in the process. Snake held Big Mama in his arms until the moment she died. It appeared she died from the combination of her injuries from the motorcycle crash and the fire into which she leapt attempting to save Big Boss's body. However, it was later revealed that Big Boss was still alive, and that the body Liquid Ocelot had burned on the Volta was actually the body of Solidus Snake. He revealed to Snake that Big Mama had, in reality, died from the new strain of FOXDIE within Snake and that EVA had, in actuality, been involved with Ocelot's plan as part of their master plan to revive Big Boss and stop Zero although whether or not she actually knew that Ocelot was never possessed by Liquid is not revealed.Big Boss: "For me, for them, for Naomi, nothing was more important. And it was for that that they put their grand scheme into motion. EVA stole my body from them, and reconstructed it by replacing the missing parts with pieces from Liquid and Solidus. And Ocelot... in order to fool the system, used nanomachines and psychotherapy to transplant Liquid's personality onto his own." Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008). ''Portable Ops'' Recruitment In Portable Ops, the player is given the option to recruit EVA. This section details how the recruitment takes place. Shortly after Snake and his resistance recruited Sokolov, Snake is informed about a Spy Report for the Silo entrance that he never received. Despite this, he interrogates a Soviet Officer on top of the bridge area, and the Officer briefly references a man with twirling revolvers who was at the town. Snake then receives a Spy Report from the Town area about a Government Official who prowled around at night time. At nightfall, Snake's unit arrived at the Town, located the Government Official in one of the upper buildings, and then interrogated him about the man with revolvers, and he mentioned that he went to the Airport to visit a friend. Snake then traveled to the airport and interrogated a FOX operative at the control deck and learns the man's frequency: 141.23. Snake then receives a report about a Government official being located at the Guest House, so he sneaks in and interrogates the Government Official about a frequency. The Government Official won't talk, so Snake interrogated him a second time, and he revealed that there is a frequency in one of the lockers at the Security Base. Snake then learns from a Spy Unit from the Western Wilderness that a Government Official had been detained at the Western Wilderness, so he infiltrated the area and captured the official. Snake then infiltrated the northwestern building in the base and found another frequency in the locker: 142.52. Snake then infiltrated the Communication Base, and relayed the communication for the second frequency. He then heard a voice he recognized speaking Russian: EVA. Both were shocked at who had picked up the line. EVA then admits that she was right about when was right when the world was much smaller than what is believed. Snake wonders who EVA was meaning, when she reminds him with the Boss's statement about how everyone is an inhabitant of the planet Earth and there is neither a Cold War nor a line divding the East and the West. EVA then asks Snake how he came across the frequency, but Snake explained that it was a long story. Snake then noticed that there was a noise on the other line and wondered what it was. EVA then explains that she became a freelance pilot and has her own Cargo Plane. Snake then asked why she was a freelance pilot. She explained that her bosses, the PLA intelligence, had "fired" her. Snake then deduced that she had in actuality escaped from China due to the PLA planning to execute her, as she was given the fake legacy by the CIA. EVA mentions she doesn't have any hard feelings for Snake, as she realized that they both played each other, and in fact, she is still indebted to Snake, anyways. EVA then asked Snake where he was at. Snake reveals that he was at the San Hieronymo Peninsula, which she recognised. Snake asks her how she heard of it, and she explained that she made deliveries to that place, which explained why her frequency was written on the back of the locker. EVA then asked why Snake was on the San Hieronymo Peninsula, but he again stated that it was a long story. She asked him if he got caught up in another mess, which he semi-confirmed. She asked him if he needed help. Snake initially politely dismisses it, but then realizes that she wouldn't be asking if she wasn't planning something, and then asked her what she was thinking that motivated her to help. EVA then explains that she's coming to see him, as she still has to repay her debt, and besides, there probably won't be another time to see each other if she doesn't arrive. She then explains that she'll be there in a week's time, and that Snake and his unit secure the airport control deck by that point. Six days later, Snake and his unit had managed to secure the deck, and Snake contacts EVA. Unfortunately, EVA got hit by a surface-to-air missile, despite her best efforts, and ended up having her right wing damaged. Snake tries to encourage her to get the plane near the airport for landing, but she can't get the nose up. A spy report then confirms that EVA did survive the plane crash, and that she is now being held prisoner by the troops near the Western Wilderness. Snake and his Sneaking Unit then infiltrate the area and rescue her. However, she was injured from the crash, so they had to do emergency treatment on EVA. EVA and Snake then embrace passionately, causing Campbell to conclude that he should leave them alone for a little while. Trivia *During Operation Snake Eater, EVA told Naked Snake "the least you can do is call me Cynthia". This is a reference to Amy Elizabeth Thorpe, known as the most successful spy in history, who used "Cynthia" as her codename. She was active during World War II, and used her wit and charm to elicit countless secrets, even the Naval codes of French Vichy government. *EVA’s medical history reveals that she has had a breast enhancement and Proctitis. Also, looking at her food history shows that she has eaten a Tsuchinoko. *The Les Enfants Terribles project initially produced eight batches of clones that all resulted in failure. The successful batch, which was then implanted into EVA, originally comprised eight clones, though six were intentionally aborted in order to encourage stronger fetal growth of the "Twin Snakes", Solid Snake and Liquid Snake. *''Matka Pluku'' is a Czech phrase that means "Mother of the Regiment". *In 2014, EVA carried a Chinese Type 17 pistol similar to the one from Operation Snake Eater. However, it wouldn't be the same one since it was smacked out of her hand by Ocelot during the bike chase. *During the events of Liquid Ocelot’s Insurrection, she was impaled by a protruding spike in the same manner as she was in Tselinoyarsk, which also happened after a motorcycle chase. *EVA's real name is never revealed. When Naked Snake asked her what her real name was, she refused to tell him and asked "what's wrong with Tanya". *At one point prior to posing as EVA, she had received a wound near her breast. When Naked Snake asked her how she got the wound, she refused to tell him. Behind the Scenes *In Metal Gear Solid 3, during some of the first-person view cutscene moments, if the player presses R1, Naked Snake may be looking at EVA's breasts or behind. * If the player refrains from removing the transmitter from Snake, after his torture session in Groznyj Grad, the path to the waterfall will be guarded by an Ocelot Unit. Nevertheless, for navigating through this, the reward is a hilarious slapstick scene in which EVA removes the transmitter herself. *In MGS3, during the escape through the woods, EVA can be interrogated for her personal information. Also, if the player puts a magazine on the floor she will be disgusted. *In MGS3, if EVA is tranquilized, she will start talking in her sleep about Snake, The Boss, and her dog named Fido, repeating the phrase "right there". **If interrogated, EVA will tell Snake about The Boss carrying EVA's bags for her and she will also comment about how she sometimes dreams about it. **EVA will claim to have owned a dog if the player calls her in Bolshaya Past South. She will also comment on how she sometimes dreams about the day her dog became housebroken. This makes her sleep-talking about her dog significantly less disturbing. *In Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, EVA is the magazine's centerfold. She also appears in the game as a hidden recruitable character. *Although Laughing Octopus holds the distinction of being the first character to use the word "fuck" in the English version of the series, it was first used by EVA in the Japanese version of MGS3, when she says "Fuck you" in English to Volgin. This line was changed to "Go to hell" during localization. *EVA’s Type 17 pistol can be obtained in Metal Gear Solid 4 by either earning the Hound emblem in a single-player session, or by using a password (See Secrets). *EVA makes a cameo appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as an obtainable sticker, usable exclusively by Solid Snake in The Subspace Emissary. *In the English version of Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, EVA's MGS3 voice actress Suzetta Minet, is going to do some voice work. It is unknown if she will reprise her role of EVA. Similarly, EVA's Japanese voice actor, Misa Watanabe, has been confirmed to be doing voice work in the Japanese version of Peace Walker. *EVA is the only non-canon secret character to have a graphic novel still of her (It is seen during the debriefing concluding the rescue EVA mission). *EVA, in Portable Ops, uses her alias Tatyana as a call sign for her cargo plane. Notes and References de:EVA Category:Characters Category:MGS3 Characters Category:MGS4 Characters Category:Agent